powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Heckyl (Dark Ranger)
'Heckyl '''is a former ranger enemy that, when the history of the Earth was changed, became the Mentor of the Go6 (sometimes called the Sentai Six Rangers) who protected the Dark Energem from Lord Arcanon and his crew of bounty hunters. He later became the leader of the Lost Rangers in Power Rangers: Revelation. Character History Keeper of the Dark Energem After given the authority to be the Keeper of the Dark Energem. He created a team based around Rhythmic Gymnastics, the Go6, to help keep the Dark Energem from falling into enemy hands. One day, an egg head noticed something was up in the protective chamber where the Dark Energem lay, it was glowing dark blue! He created a different version of the Go Saber that also took from Ivan's Petra Saber so he could use the dark energem to become a new ranger. When he first transformed, he went wild like when Tyler first tried to use the Super Charge mode and fought his teammates, being dubbed the Dark Ranger. When it was found out it was Heckyl, the Dark Energem nearly fell into Arcanon's hands, but exploded, killing him. However, a few shards fell into the Spino Sword, which was purified into the Spino Charger, and in turn, the Spino; Pachy; and Stego zords to defeat Singe and Fury. GSA.O During a brief skrimish with the Troobian Empire, Heckyl created a giant boomarng flute weapon that scared Grumm away. They began tracking down other ranger teams across the universe to help in defeating the Troobian Empire, but instead found another empire, The Shogun. These Lost Rangers teamed up the Galaxy Squad and Deka Busters and eliminated the Shogun threat, which left many of the rangers homeworld's at the mercy of Grumm, who is not even mentioned of until he has destroyed Alandria. Personality Heckyl has become rather witty and compassionate. He is good at battle strategy and maintains his cheerful demenor that is seen in his successor, Buttercup. Despite these positive attributes, he has his short comings by not mentioning Grumm, which might be another step in the betrayal of the Deka Busters/A-Squad Rangers. Dark Ranger * Spino Sword ** Spino Charger/Spino Zord ** Pachy Charger/Pachy Zord ** Stego Charger/Stego Zord * Flute of Darkness * Dino Com * Dark Energem (formerly) '''Appearances: 'Power Rangers: Revelation Notes * Heckyl is the mentor of the ranger counterpart's of his home world's name, Dai Sentai Goggle V * Heckyl was believed to have become the Talon Ranger in the debut of the Spino Zord, however, he became the Dark Energem's keeper * He is the only Lost Ranger to be based off a sentai that had been adapted (Kyoryuger) * He is the first ranger to lead 3 teams and mentor one since Tommy Oliver ** Tommy led of the Mighy Morphin, Zeo/Turbo Rangers; mentored the Dino Thunder Rangers. ** Heckyl mentored the Go6; led the Lost Rangers, 199 Lunar Syndicate, and Promethea Rangers (tv series only). ** Interestingly, both were enemies that became allies and have dino-themed ranger suits * He is the first Navy ranger since Ninja Storm and the first blue ranger with a female successor since James Navarro See Also * Ferocious Knight D-Sentai Counterpart (Dark Ranger) from Kyoryuger ** Dai-kun-D's successor and a team leader * Enter-Sentai Counterpart (initial Personality) from Go-Busters * Dr. Hideki Hongou-Sentai Counterpart (mentor of Go6) from Goggle V * Tsuyoshi Kaijo-Sentai Counterpart (led 199 heroes into battle) Category:Mentors Category:PR Mentors Category:PR Mentors With Ranger Form Category:Sentai Six Rangers Category:199 Lunar Syndacite Category:Sixth Ranger Category:PR Sixth Ranger Category:Allies Category:PR Allies Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion Category:Power Rangers Literary Morphers